Jia Jing
Jia Jing was a chinese girl seeking enrollment into Shepard High. A fascination with the Supernatural led her to Everett after hearing about werewolves, and moved there. During the Full Moon (which apparently affects Hydes too), leads her to meeting Goliath, as he mates with her instinctively infecting her. Though that encounter has made her fall in love with the strange giant, though a week later, her mutation awakens, making her a human-sized Hyde with unique abilities. After much seeking, she finds Goliath aka Jeremy Hale as well as the astonishingly beauitful Jaqueline Jekyll, becoming the first flyer of the Free Hydes . Characteristics *'Name': Jia Jing *'Aliases': Pixie Sprite *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Black (Blue with Green streak in Hyde) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Hyde) *'Likes': Studying myths and cryptids, enjoying her newfound health, sci-fi and horror films/tv series/books, comic books, Chinese cooking, flying, Jeremy (love interest), Jaqueline (friendly love rival/lover), Connie's dancing lessons, hiking, swimming **'Sprite': Flying, fighting crime, modeling, Goliath (love interest), Jackie (friendly love rival/lover), sunbathing, swimming *'Dislikes': Her poor health (formerly), nonbelievers in the paranormal and supernatural, being just a friend to Jeremy, falling, being left out, doing something perverted and sexy and not remembering it **'Sprite': Falling, her wings getting too wet, Goliath not paying attention to her, Jackie's big body and bust size *'Family': Parents and a whole lot of relatives, siblings (two confirmed twin sisters) Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Jia was a young bespectacled woman with a sickly slim figure, limp black hair styled in a bob cut, and brown eyes. She wore baggy clothing to hide her figure to do so. After her transformation, her body grew strong and slender, now sporting a D-Cup chest, strong legs, firm butt, and thin waist with luscious hips to go with them. Her hair became more bouncy and shiny as well. She now started to wear a blue turtleneck sweater that could barely fit her chest, black jeans with a black and gray hooded jacket, with blue shoes. Hyde - Pixie Sprite Out of all the Hydes, Sprite is the only known human-sized one that is around 6 feet in height. She has light bluish cobalt skin with Dark Blue hair and yellow eyes. She is very tall, ranging around 6-7 feet in height, though is considered one of the smaller Hydes, a small muscle build, but athletic, particularly her long slender and sexy legs. Though she has an E cup, despite her size build. Her hair also has two single green streaks in her front bangs. At times, she also grows out two primary fairy-like wings and two smaller lower wings. Hyde Attire Background Jia Jing was born in a family of Cryptozoologists, leaving her with a fascination of the supernatural and creatures that had presumed to be almost near extinction or unbelievable. Though due to her birth, she had developed low radiation poisoning due to growing up near a downed nuclear plant. Though the radiation didn’t kill her, it slowly began to eat at her body, riddling her with cancer, leading her to live to only twenty. This also didn’t help well with relationships, as nobody wanted to suffer losing her when she died, not knowing it hurt her most when there would be nobody there to mourn for her. Earlier on, her parents disappeared when searching for an elusive cryptid of sorts in the Atlantic Ocean: they were never heard from again, leaving Jia with her inheritance and with no one in her life to love her, friend or family. When she was a teenager at sixteen, she had heard of strange werewolf-like creatures, as well as giant people. Hoping to make her life worth something, she ventured to America despite her condition to see what it was. She had arrived to her destination: Everett, Washington, in hopes of searching for the elusive Wolf-People and the Mid-Giants, as some called them. For nearly a week, whilst searching, she had bumped into two friendly people: Jaqueline Jekyll, whom she had a fascination with her alchemy knowledge, and Jeremy Hale, whom was the first boy to ever befriend her. The two had meant a great deal to her, in that she wished she could stay friends with them forever. Though when asked by Jaqueline, she brushed it off, saying it was wishful thinking, and went back to her research. That night on Saturday, she attempted to look through the woods in the trees to locate at least one more time before calling it quits. Unfortunately, what she didn’t realize, it was a Full Moon, though she knew that meant there would be no place left for the Cryptids to hide anymore. What she didn’t know was that on the full moon, not only could they transform uncontrollably, but on a full moon, the creatures of the night would go into a wild frenzy. In a Hyde’s case, their basic instincts would be in overdrive: To eat, fight… and to mate. At the time, Jeremy was attempting to get back to the apartment complex to get to Jaqueline, but unfortunately, the moon was out and it was overtime for him. Though Jia had spotted him and was about to try to get his attention, she witnessed his transformation rather fast, and was amazed to know that the first boy she had befriended and crushed on, had become the very cryptid she was hoping to spot out. Unfortunately, Goliath also spotted her as well. He immediately grabbed her and jumped toward the city, of which Jia despite should being in fear, was amazed by this wonder happening to her. Even more so when they landed on a rooftop, to which he began to caress and attempt to mate with her. Although she would have fought back, her condition prompted her to allow him to take her, seeing as how it would be the last thing she could have in her miserable life. The next morning, she awoke in her hotel room, on her bed covered up with blankets, but found herself in the nude. The creature must have taken her back to the hotel and had her sleep comfortably, but she would never forget of being so loved like that before. That night however, changed her completely, as she transformed into a 6 foot adult gray blue beauty with gray hair and yellow eyes. She later discovered abilities of growing wings and flying around, to which she enjoyed much of it, but then met up with Goliath, who was with another like him: a female named Jackie Hyde. The next morning, Jia woke up, sleeping spooned with a brunette girl and a brown-haired boy: it was Jeremy and Jaqueline. Explaining the situation, Jia moved in the Apartment complex, but later bunked with Jaqueline as bunkies, namely living below Jaqueline’s room with a trap door for entry for both, becoming Pixie Sprite of the Free Hydes. Personality Jia is a very strong and independent individual. Though timid in nature due to her self-isolation, she is kindhearted. After reading about Jackie’s exploits, she wished to be strong like her, but lacked confidence in herself due to her physical ailment and felt she would fail at what she would attempt. Although lacking in self-confidence, she is an avid Crypto-zoologist in training and skilled cook, but consistently downplays her abilities. She has a dream of making the biggest documentary and encyclopedia of cryptids and supernatural creatures, hoping for the world a better understanding of the strange and unusual, always bent on destroying it than understanding it. When transformed into Pixie Sprite, she becomes a daring flyer and stunt flyer to boot. She craves the action feeling more confident in herself as well. Despite being adult sized instead of being Amazon-sized like the others, she uses her petit height as a perfect seduction skill for Jeremy and Jaqueline, although at times rivals Jackie for Goliath’s attention, claiming to the first She-Hyde that it’s fun to see Jackie’s confidence topple to rivalry between the two. Both Jia and Pixie are shown to have a very perverted side when trying to seduce Jeremy or anyone else of Jaqueline and Jeremy's 'Harem'. She has no issues in showing Jaqueline or Jeremy her body, to the point of flashing her panties at him in school or in trying to entice her into retrieving her underwear after she'd put it on her own body. Skills/Abilities Powers *[[Hydes#Evolved|'Female Evolves Hyde']]' ' *''''''Fairy-Insectoid Physiology: Jia Jing has bluish gray skin and fairy-insectoid wings which enable her to fly. **'Sprite-Like Wings: '''Her wings enable her to fly with the speed of a human-sized wasp, clocking up to near-cheetah speed. Despite her weight, she has amazing maneuverability with her wings. *'Metamorphosis: S'he can morph her body with a limited metamorphosis as she sees fit, such as making her hands bigger. **'Super Strength': After increasing the size of her hands, she appears to have an undefined level of super strength. *'Superhuman Endurance': It is also possible that she possess some abilities making her able to restrain herself from sleeping, sleeping only three hours per night and studying the rest of the day when she's in Hyde form. Skills *'Linguistics': She's fluent in Chinese and perfect English. *'Martial Arts Training''' **'Tai Chi' **'Aikido' **'Shaolin Style' **'Dance Fighting' *'Crypto-Zoology Studies' *'Massage Studies' **'Pressure Points' Equipment *'Free Hydes Attire' *'Utility Belt and Thigh Pouches' Relationships Jia's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *''Jia'': Apphia Yu *''Pixie'': Kelly Hu Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Hydes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Jeremy's Love Interests Category:Jaqueline's Love Interests